Amar Una Sola Vez
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: Amar una Sola Vez Johanna Lindsey Argumento: Compartían un deseo que cambiaría sus vidas. La vida de Sakura Haruno cambió para siempre una noche en que fue secuestrada en una oscura calle de Londres y conducida a la mansión de un desconocido. ADAPTACIÓN!
1. Summary

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi ****Kishi****moto******************** y la historia es una adaptación de la novela**************** Amar Una Sola Vez ****************de Johanna Lindsey****************.**

* * *

_**Amar una Sola Vez**_

_**Johanna Lindsey**_

**Argumento:**

Compartían un deseo que cambiaría sus vidas.

La vida de Sakura Haruno cambió para siempre una noche en que fue secuestrada en una oscura calle de Londres y conducida a la mansión de un desconocido. Aunque en un principio todo aquello resulto fascinante, más tarde se sintió ultrajada ante la arrogancia del apuesto seductor que tan hábilmente le había enseñado a vivir la pasión y la vergüenza.

Unida a Sasuke por la fatalidad y el escándalo, ambos tardarían tiempo en comprender sus deseos y aceptar su ardiente destino: amar una sola vez…

* * *

**Espero les agrade esta nueva idea y comenten esta historia.**

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_


	2. Chapter 1

******Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi ****Kishi****moto******************** y la historia es una adaptación de la novela**** Amar Una Sola Vez ********de Johanna Lindsey**_******.**_

* * *

_**Amar una Sola Vez**_

_**Johanna Lindsey**_

Capítulo I

Los dedos que sostenían la botella de brandy eran largos y delicados. Karin Uzumaki estaba orgullosa de sus manos. Las lucía en cuanto se presentaba la ocasión, como en este momento. Alcanzó la botella a Sasuke, en lugar de servirle enseguida el brandy. Esto, además, le permitía ponerse de pie ante él que estaba recostado en el sofá tapizado de azul; el fuego de la chimenea que estaba a sus espaldas marcaba provocativamente su figura a través de la tenue muselina de su vestido de baile. Incluso un calavera empedernido como Sasuke Uchiha debía ser capaz de apreciar su bello cuerpo.

Un gran rubí refulgía en su mano izquierda, que temblaba ligeramente, cuando sujetó su vaso, y sirvió el brandy. Su anillo de bodas todavía lo exhibía con orgullo, aunque hacía más de dos años que era viuda. Más rubíes rodeaban su cuello, pero ni siquiera las espectaculares gemas lograban desviar la atención de su escote, excesivamente pronunciado, que dejaba lugar sólo a unos escasos centímetros de tela antes de la alta y ajustada cintura a la moda del primer imperio, desde donde caía el resto del vestido en líneas rectas hasta sus bien torneados tobillos. El vestido era de un color oscuro, profundo, y armonizaba maravillosamente con los rubíes y a Karin.

—¿Me escuchas, Sasu-kun?

Sasuke tenía aquella irritante expresión pensativa que cada vez era más frecuente. No escuchaba ninguna de las palabras que ella decía: estaba profundamente sumergido en pensamientos en los que seguramente Karin no estaba incluida. Ni siquiera la había mirado cuando servía el brandy.

—De verdad, Sasu-kun, no es muy halagadora la manera en que te vas y me dejas cuando estamos solos en la habitación. —Se mantenía firme sin ceder terreno ante él, hasta que Sasuke levantó la vista y la miró.

—¿Qué pasa, querida? —A ella le brillaron de ira sus ojos color sangre. Si hubiera sido capaz de demostrar su mal humor, incluso hubiera pataleado. ¡Él era tan provocativo, tan indiferente, tan... imposible! Pero también era un partido muy bueno.

Procurando guardar la compostura, ella contestó, con voz suave:

—El baile, Sasu-kun. He estado hablando del baile, pero tú no has prestado atención. Si quieres, cambiaré de tema, pero sólo si prometes que vendrás a buscarme temprano mañana por la noche.

—¿Qué baile?

Karin contuvo el aliento. Él no estaba fingiendo: verdaderamente no sabía de qué estaba hablando ella.

—Mejor que no me provoques, Sasu-kun. El baile de los Senju. Ya sabes cuánto deseo ir.

—Ah, sí —dijo él secamente—. El baile que superará a todos, aunque es apenas el comienzo de la temporada.

Ella fingió no percibir el tono.

—Además, sabes muy bien cuánto he esperado una invitación de la duquesa de Senju a una de sus reuniones. El baile será, al parecer, el más importante que ha dado en años. Sencillamente todos los que son «alguien» estarán presentes.

—¿Y qué?

Karin contó lentamente hasta cinco.

—Que moriré si me pierdo un solo minuto.

Los labios de él se curvaron con la consabida sonrisa burlona.

—Te sientes morir con demasiada frecuencia, querida. No deberías tomar tan en serio el mundanal ruido.

—Debería ser como tú...

Hubiera retirado la frase, en caso de poder hacerlo. Su furia estaba a punto de estallar y eso sería desastroso. Sabía que él deploraba todo exceso de emoción en cualquiera, aunque él mismo se permitiera dar rienda suelta a su mal humor, lo que podía llegar a ser muy desagradable.

Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes decir que soy un excéntrico, querida, una de esas personas a las que les importa un comino los demás.

Ésta era una gran verdad. Ignoraba, incluso insultaba, a quien le daba la gana. Se hacía amigo de quien le caía en gracia, incluso de reconocidos canallas despreciados por la sociedad. Y nunca, nunca se sometía a nadie. Era tan arrogante como la gente decía. Aunque también podía ser extraordinariamente encantador... cuando quería serlo.

Karin contenía milagrosamente su ira a punto de estallar.

—Recuerda, Sasu-kun, que has prometido acompañarme al baile de los Senju.

—¿De veras? —dijo él con aire cansado.

—Sí, lo hiciste —dijo con tranquilidad—. Y prométeme que no te retrasarás, ¿quieres?

Él se encogió otra vez de hombros.

—¿Cómo voy a prometer algo así, querida? No puedo prever el futuro. Nadie puede saber si mañana no surgirá algo para retrasarme.

Ella casi lanzó un grito. Nada iba a retenerlo como no fuera su pérfida indiferencia, y ambos lo sabían. No lo podía soportar.

Karin tomó una rápida decisión y dijo como al descuido:

—Está bien, Sasuke. Como es tan importante para mí y no puedo contar contigo, buscaré otra escolta, aunque espero que vayas al baile. —Los dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

—¿En tan poco tiempo? —preguntó él.

—¿Dudas que lo logre? —contestó provocándole.

Él sonrió y la recorrió con la mirada con ternura.

—No, desde luego creo que te costará muy poco reemplazarme.

Karin le dio la espalda antes de que él pudiera notar cómo le había afectado esa frase. ¿Había sido un aviso? ¡Oh, él estaba tan seguro de sí mismo! Se merecía que ella rompiera la relación. Ninguna de sus amantes lo había hecho jamás. Siempre era él quien terminaba. Siempre era él quien dirigía. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si ella lo dejaba? ¿Iba a enfurecerse? ¿La forzaría? Debía meditarlo seriamente.

Sasuke Uchiha se sentó cómodamente en el sofá y vio que Karin tomaba su copa de jerez y después se tendía en la tupida alfombra de piel frente al fuego, dándole la espalda. Los labios de él se curvaron sardónicos. La pose de ella era muy tentadora, y ella lo sabía. Karin siempre sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaban en la ciudad, en la casa de Tayuya, tras disfrutar una excelente comida con Tayuya y su amante de turno, de haber jugado al whist durante una o dos horas y de haberse retirado al fin a este cómodo saloncito. Tayuya y su ardiente enamorado se habían ido a una habitación de arriba, dejando solos a Sasuke y a Karin. ¿Cuántas otras noches como ésta habían pasado? La única novedad era que la condesa tenía un nuevo amante cada vez. Vivía arriesgadamente cuando su marido, el conde, estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Y esta noche también había otra diferencia. La habitación era igualmente romántica, el fuego ardía, había una discreta lámpara en un rincón, el brandy era bueno, los criados se habían retirado discretamente. Karin estaba tan seductora como siempre. Pero esta noche Sasuke estaba aburrido. Tan sencillo como esto. No tenía ganas de dejar el sofá y unirse a Karin sobre la alfombra.

Desde hacía un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdiendo interés por ella. El hecho de que esta noche no deseara especialmente ir a la cama con ella confirmaba su sensación de que era el momento de terminar. Esta aventura había durado más que las anteriores, casi tres meses. Tal vez por esto deseaba dejar a Karin, a pesar de no tener con quien reemplazarla.

Aunque tampoco quería, por el momento, perseguir a nadie. Karin superaba en belleza a todas las damas que él conocía, excepto a las pocas que estaban enamoradas de sus maridos y por lo tanto eran inmunes a su encanto. Ah, pero su coto de caza no se limitaba a las casadas aburridas de sus maridos, claro que no. No tenía escrúpulos para dedicarse también a las dulces ingenuas, que se habían presentado en sociedad hacía una o dos temporadas. Si las tiernas damiselas eran proclives a sucumbir, no estaban a salvo de Sasuke. Y si ellas estaban ansiosas por acostarse con él, él sólo las atendía, mientras la aventura pudiera escapar a los ojos de sus padres. Es verdad que eran las aventuras más breves, pero también las que más le entusiasmaban.

En su primera juventud, cuando era como un demonio suelto, había seducido a tres vírgenes. Una, la hija de un duque, fue rápidamente casada con un primo segundo, o con algún otro afortunado caballero. Las otras dos se habían casado ya antes de que tomaran grandes dimensiones los escándalos. Lo que no quiere decir que las lenguas bien afiladas no hubieran disfrutado con cada aventura. Pero, sin el peligro de las familias enfurecidas, las aventuras se habían reducido a chismes y comentarios. La verdad era que los padres en cuestión habían tenido miedo de enfrentarse a él en el terreno del honor. En el momento que nos ocupa ya había vencido a dos maridos furiosos.

No estaba orgulloso de haber desflorado a tres inocentes, o de haber herido a dos hombres, cuya única falta era la de tener esposas promiscuas. Pero tampoco se sentía culpable de ninguno de los casos. Si las jovencitas habían sido lo bastante tontas como para entregársele sin una promesa de matrimonio, eso era problema de ellas. Y, por otro lado, las esposas de los nobles sabían exactamente lo que estaban haciendo.

Se decía de Sasuke que no le preocupaba quién resultara herido cuando se trataba de sus placeres. Quizá fuera verdad, quizá no. Nadie conocía lo suficiente a Sasuke como para estar seguro. Ni siquiera _él mismo_estaba seguro de por qué hacía algunas de las cosas que hacía.

En todo caso, pagaba por su reputación. Los padres que poseían títulos superiores al suyo no lo tomaban en cuenta para sus hijas. Sólo los más audaces y la gente en busca de un marido rico tenían el nombre de Sasuke en sus listas sociales.

Pero él no buscaba esposa. Hacía tiempo que se daba cuenta de que no tenía derecho, como lo exigía su título, a proponer matrimonio a una joven bien educada y de linaje. Era probable que no se casara nunca. Nadie se explicaba por qué el vizconde de Uchiha se resignaba a la vida de soltero, de manera que aún había innumerables esperanzas de atraerlo, de regenerarlo.

Lady Karin Uzumaki era una de estas esperanzadas. Procuraba por todos los medios no demostrarlo, pero él sabía perfectamente cuándo una mujer estaba detrás de su título. Casada la primera vez con un barón, ahora aspiraba más alto. Era notablemente bella, con un pelo rojo y corto que le rodeaba la cara ovalada en delicados rizos, de acuerdo con la moda. Su piel dorada hacía resaltar sus expresivos ojos de color sangre. De veinticuatro años, divertida, seductora, era una mujer preciosa. Desde luego no era culpa suya que el deseo de Sasuke se hubiera enfriado.

Ninguna mujer había logrado mantener por mucho tiempo su interés. Él había esperado que esta aventura se fuera desvaneciendo. Todos lo esperaban. A él lo único que le sorprendía era su disposición para terminar antes de tener a la vista otra nueva conquista. La decisión iba a forzarle a andar de cacería por algún tiempo en el escenario social, hasta que alguna lo atrajera, y Sasuke detestaba tener que hacer eso.

Quizás el baile le daría la respuesta. Como se iniciaba la temporada, habría allí docenas de jovencitas. Sasuke suspiró. A los veintisiete años, tras siete de vida agitada, había perdido el gusto por las jóvenes inocentes.

Decidió que esa noche no iba a romper con Karin, porque ella ya estaba enfadada con él, e iba a soltar todo el temperamento iracundo que él sabía escondía en su interior. Y había que evitarlo. Él deploraba las escenas pasionales, porque su propia naturaleza era ya bastante apasionada. Las mujeres nunca habían soportado su cólera. Siempre terminaban en lágrimas, y esto era igualmente deplorable. No: se lo diría en el baile. Y ella no se atrevería a hacer una escena en público.

Karin levantó ante el fuego la copa de cristal llena de jerez, y se maravilló de que el líquido oscuro fuera exactamente del color de los ojos de Sasuke, cuando estaba de buen humor. Sus ojos habían tenido aquel tono oscuro y ónix cuando empezó a perseguirla, pero también eran de ese color cuando se enfadaba o cuando algo le agradaba. Cuando no sentía nada especial, estaba tranquilo o indiferente, sus ojos eran de un negro azulado, casi del color de la noche. Eran siempre unos ojos perturbadores, porque incluso cuando se veían más oscuros, siempre ardían con intensa luz interior. Su piel era nívea. El pelo, negro con mechones azulados, impedía que tuviera un aspecto siniestro. Lo llevaba a la moda, es decir, aparentemente despeinado y naturalmente ondulado.

Era detestable que este hombre fuera tan apuesto y que con sólo mirarle hiciera palpitar el corazón de una mujer. Ella lo había comprobado muchas veces. Las muchachas se convertían en unas tontuelas llenas de risitas en su presencia. Las mujeres de más edad le invitaban descaradamente con los ojos. No era de extrañar que aquel hombre fuera tan difícil de manejar. No cabía duda de que muchas hermosas hembras se le habían arrojado encima desde que era adolescente, e incluso antes. Además, le sentaban bien los pantalones ajustados y los fraques recortados, como si la moda hubiera sido creada para él. Su cuerpo era soberbio: esbelto y musculoso, alto y flexible, el cuerpo de un ávido atleta.

¡Si al menos no fuera así! Entonces el corazón de Karin no palpitaría tanto cada vez que la miraba con aquellos ojos de color jerez. Estaba decidida a llevarlo al altar, porque no sólo él era el hombre más apuesto que había visto, sino que también era el cuarto vizconde Uchiha, y rico, además. Estaba en verdad hecho a la medida, y él era arrogantemente consciente de ello.

¿Qué podría decidirle? Algo tenía que hacer, porque era dolorosamente obvio que él estaba perdiendo interés por ella. ¿Qué hacer para reavivar la llama? ¿Galopar desnuda por Hyde Park? ¿Unirse a uno de esos Sábados Negros de los que se decía que eran excusa para orgías? ¿Comportarse de manera aún más escandalosa que la de él? Podía entrar en el Whites o el Brooks, lo que realmente le impactaría, porque bajo ningún pretexto se permitía que las mujeres entraran en esos establecimientos. O tal vez podía empezar a ignorarle. Incluso... Dios santo, claro, ¡podía dejarlo por otro hombre! Él no se moriría. Pero su vanidad no soportaría el golpe. Esto despertaría su ira y sus celos, y entonces le pediría en un impulso que se casara con él.

Aquello debía dar resultado. De todos modos tenía que probarlo. Si no servía, tampoco habría perdido nada, porque, tal como estaban las cosas, ya lo estaba perdiendo.

Se dio la vuelta para verle y le encontró acostado en el sofá, con los pies apoyados sobre el extremo de uno de los brazos, con las botas puestas y las manos detrás de la cabeza. ¡Iba a dormirse estando con ella! Caramba, no recordaba haber sido jamás tan desatendida. Ni siquiera su marido, en los dos años que duró su matrimonio, se había puesto a dormir en su compañía. Sí, las medidas desesperadas acuciaban.

—Sasuke. —Pronunció suavemente el nombre y él le contestó enseguida. Por lo menos no estaba dormido—. Sasuke, esta noche he pensado mucho en nuestra relación.

—¿De veras, Karin?

Ella se contrajo ante el desinterés que resonaba en su voz.

—Sí —prosiguió ella armándose de mucho valor—. Y he llegado a una conclusión. Debido a tu falta de... digamos calor... se me ocurre que quizás otro sabría apreciarme más.

—De eso no cabe duda.

Ella frunció el ceño. Él tomaba las cosas demasiado bien.

—Bueno, últimamente he recibido varias propuestas para... sustituirte en mi afecto, y he decidido... —Hizo una pausa antes de decir una mentira, después cerró los ojos y se decidió—: He resuelto aceptar una.

Esperó un momento antes de volver a abrir los ojos. Sasuke no se había movido ni un centímetro en el sofá, y pasó un minuto hasta que finalmente lo hizo. Se sentó lentamente, clavándole los ojos. Ella contuvo el aliento. La expresión de él era inescrutable.

Recogió la copa vacía que estaba sobre la mesa y la levantó hacia ella.

—¿De veras, querida?

—Claro, naturalmente. —Se precipitó para llenarle la copa, sin pensar siquiera que era un gesto muy autocrático esperar que le sirviera de este modo.

—¿Y quién es el afortunado?

Karin se sobresaltó y derramó brandy sobre la mesa. ¿Acaso había un fondo penetrante en su voz, o era que ella deseaba oírlo?

—Él quiere que nuestro acuerdo sea muy discreto, de manera que me perdonarás que no divulgue su nombre.

—¿Es casado?

Ella le trajo la copa, peligrosamente llena hasta el borde, temblando debido a sus nervios.

—No. En verdad tengo motivos para suponer que saldrán grandes cosas de esta relación. Como he dicho, él sólo quiere ser discreto... por ahora.

Karin comprendió rápidamente que no debía haber tomado este camino. Ella y Sasuke también habían sido discretos, nunca habían hecho el amor en casa de ella a causa de los criados, él no la visitaba allí, y nunca habían utilizado la casa de él en Park Lane. Pero todos sabían que ella era su querida. Bastó ser vista tres veces en una reunión con Sasuke Uchiha para que todos los supieran.

—No me pidas que le traicione, Sasu-kun —dijo con una sonrisa a medias—. Pronto sabrás quién es.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué no me dices ahora su nombre?

¿Acaso sospechaba que ella estaba mintiendo? Lo sabía. Su rostro lo demostraba. Porque, ¿quién diablos podía reemplazar a Sasuke? Los hombres que ella conocía se habían alejado en cuanto él se convirtió en su escolta.

—No insistas, Sasuke. —Karin decidió atacar—. No puede importarte quién es ese hombre porque, aunque me duela reconocerlo, he notado últimamente poco entusiasmo por tu parte. Sólo me queda pensar que ya no me quieres.

Era el momento en que él podía negarlo todo. Pero el momento se perdió.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —su voz era aguda—. ¡Ese maldito baile! ¿Es eso?

—Claro que no —replicó ella indignada.

—¿¡Ah!, no? ¿Crees que vas a obligarme a que te acompañe al baile mañana por la noche contándome esa mentira? No te creo, querida.

Su colosal egoísmo iba a ser la muerte de ella, no cabía duda. ¡Qué vanidad! Simplemente no podía creer que ella prefiriera a otro.

El moreno entrecejo de Sasuke se contrajo sorprendido. Y Karin comprendió horrorizada que había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta. Quedó estremecida, pero su resolución se afirmó.

—Pues, es verdad —dijo con audacia, apartándose de su lado y volviendo junto a la chimenea.

Karin se paseaba de arriba abajo ante el fuego, cuyo calor casi igualaba al calor de su ira. Él no merecía ser amado.

—Perdón, Sasu-kun —dijo después de unos momentos, sin atreverse a mirarle—. No quiero que nuestra aventura termine con una nota falsa. En verdad has sido maravilloso... casi siempre. Oh, querido —suspiró—, eres experto en estas cosas. ¿Es así como se hacen?

Sasuke casi rió.

—No lo has hecho mal para ser una aficionada, querida.

—Bueno —dijo ella con tono más alegre y atreviéndose a mirarle.

Caramba, seguía sin creerse el cuento—. Puedes dudar de mí, pero el tiempo dirá la verdad, ¿no? No te sorprendas al verme con mi nuevo acompañante.

Regresó junto al fuego y, cuando volvió a mirarle, él ya se había ido.

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo, espero les agrade esta nueva adaptación.**

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_


	3. Chapter 2

**********Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi ****Kishi****moto******************** y la historia es una adaptación de la novela**** Amar Una Sola Vez ********de Johanna Lindsey**_******.**_

* * *

_**Amar una Sola Vez**_

_**Johanna Lindsey**_

**Capítulo II**

La mansión Hatake, en Grosvenover Square, estaba brillantemente iluminada, y casi todos los ocupantes estaban en sus habitaciones, preparándose para el baile de los duques de Senju. Los criados, más ocupados que de costumbre, corrían de un extremo a otro de la mansión.

Lord Sora necesitaba más almidón en su corbata. Lady Shion quería un ligero refrigerio. Durante todo el día había estado demasiado nerviosa para comer. Lady Ino precisaba un remedio para tranquilizarse. Dios mío, su primera temporada y su primer baile: hacia dos días que no comía. Lord Kazuma necesitaba que le ayudaran a encontrar su nueva camisa de encaje. Lady Amu simplemente necesitaba que la animaran. Ella era la única en la familia que era demasiado joven para asistir al baile, incluso un baile de disfraces, donde de todos modos no iba a ser reconocida. ¡Ah, era horrible tener quince años!

La única persona que se preparaba para el baile y que no era hijo o hija de la casa, era lady Sakura Haruno, sobrina de lord Kakashi Hatake y prima hermana de su gran cantidad de hijos. Naturalmente, lady Sakura tenía su propia doncella para que la atendiera si necesitaba algo, pero al parecer no era así, porque nadie había visto a la doncella desde hacía más de una hora.

La casa desbordaba actividad. Lord y lady Hatake habían empezado los preparativos mucho más temprano, porque habían sido invitados a la comida formal dada para unos escasos elegidos antes del baile. Se habían marchado hacía poco más de una hora. Los dos hermanos Hatake iban a acompañar a sus hermanas y a su prima, una gran responsabilidad para los jóvenes, de los cuales uno acababa de dejar la universidad, y el otro todavía no.

Sora Hatake no había tenido mucho interés en acompañar a las mujeres de la familia, hasta hoy, cuando inesperadamente una amiga había pedido unirse al grupo en el coche de la familia Hatake. Era un golpe de suerte haber recibido esta petición precisamente de tal dama.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde que la había conocido, el año anterior, cuando había ido a su casa para pasar las vacaciones. Ella no le había hecho mucho caso entonces. Pero ahora él había terminado los estudios y tenía veintiún años, era todo un hombre. Vamos, ya podía establecer una familia si quería. Y podría pedirle a determinada dama que se casara con él. ¡Oh, era maravilloso haber llegado a la mayoría de edad!

Lady Shion también pensaba en la edad. Tenía veinte años, por horrible que esto fuera. Era su tercera temporada y todavía no había conquistado un marido... ¡ni siquiera se había comprometido! Había recibido algunas propuestas, pero de nadie a quien pudiera tomar en serio. Oh, era bastante bonita, con lindos ojos, piel blanca, muy rubia. Éste era el problema. Era simplemente bonita. No soñaba ser tan llamativa como su prima Sakura, y tendía a apagarse cuando estaba junto a ella. Y el maldito destino quería que ésta fuera la segunda temporada que debía compartir con Sakura.

Shion estaba furiosa. Su prima ya debía de haberse casado. Había recibido docenas de propuestas. Y no es que ella no quisiera, parecía más que dispuesta, tan deseosa como Shion, o más, de establecerse.

Pero, por uno y otros motivos, todas las propuestas habían quedado en el aire. Ni siquiera con un viaje por Europa el año anterior había obtenido un marido. Sakura había vuelto a Londres, siempre esperando encontrar marido.

Y este año también iba a entrar en la competencia la hermana de Shion, Ino. Como aún no tenía dieciocho años, hubiera sido mejor que la hicieran esperar un año más antes de presentarla en sociedad. Pero los padres habían pensado que Ino ya tenía edad de divertirse un poco. Aunque se le prohibió expresamente interesarse seriamente en ningún hombre. Era demasiado joven para casarse, pero podía divertirse todo lo que quisiera.

Lo único que faltaba era que sus padres sacaran del cuarto de estudios a Amu cuando tuviera dieciséis años, pensó Shion, cada vez más enojada. Casi podía verlo. El año próximo, si ella aún no había encontrado marido, tendría que competir con Ino y con Amu. Amu era tan bella como Sakura, con aquel color rosado que sólo unos pocos Hatake poseían. Shion tenía que encontrar marido esa temporada, aunque le costara la vida.

Shion no estaba enterada, pero éstos también eran los sentimientos de su hermosa prima. Sakura Haruno contempló su imagen en el espejo mientras que su doncella, Hotaru, enroscaba su largo cabello rosa para disimular su longitud y hacer que pareciera más a la moda. Sakura no veía sus ojos ligeramente oblicuos, de un sorprendente verde jade, o los llenos labios que se fruncían en un mohín, o la piel quizá demasiado blanca, que destacaba tan fuertemente el rosado cabello y las largas pestañas. Veía hombres, desfiles de hombres, legiones de hombres —franceses, suizos, austríacos, italianos, ingleses— preguntándose por qué ella todavía no se había casado. Ciertamente no era porque no lo hubiera intentado.

Sakku, como la llamaban, había tenido tantos pretendientes para elegir, que realmente era perturbador. Había una docena con los que estaba segura de haber podido ser feliz, dos docenas de los que creyó empezar a enamorarse, y muchos que, por un motivo u otro no le habían convenido. Y cuando Saku creía que alguno era aceptable, no era ésta la opinión de sus tíos.

¡Ah, por cierto que era una desventaja tener cuatro tíos que la querían tanto! Ella también adoraba a los cuatro. Sakumo, que ahora tenía cuarenta y cinco años, había sido jefe de la familia desde que tenía dieciséis, responsable de sus tres hermanos y una hermana, la madre de Saku. Sakumo se tomaba en serio sus responsabilidades... a veces demasiado en serio. Era un hombre muy severo.

Kakashi era exactamente su opuesto, de buen humor, alegre, indulgente. Un año menor que Sakumo, Kakashi se había casado con la tía Rin cuando tenía veintidós años, mucho antes de que se casara el tío Sakumo. Tenía cinco hijos, tres mujeres y dos varones. El primo Kazuma, de diecinueve años, era de la edad de Saku y estaba en medio de la familia. Toda su vida habían sido compañeros de juegos, al igual que el único hijo del tío Sakumo.

La madre de Saku, Mebuki, era siete años menor que sus dos hermanos mayores. Dos años después del nacimiento de Mebuki, había venido al mundo Deidara.

Deidara era el hermano loco, que mandaba todo al diablo para hacer lo que le daba la gana. Tenía treinta y cinco años ahora y se suponía que ni siquiera había que mentar su nombre. Para lo que se refiere a Sakumo y Kakashi, Deidara no existía. Pero Saku seguía queriéndole. Le echaba muchísimo de menos, e iba a verle en secreto. En los últimos nueve años sólo le había visto seis veces, la última hacía ya más de dos años. Pero, a decir la verdad, Naruto era su tío favorito por ser tan libre, tan poco inhibido como la misma Saku. Naruto, con sus treinta y cuatro años y siendo el menor de la familia, era más un hermano que un tío. También, y eso era muy divertido, era el calavera más notable desde que su hermano Deidara se había ido de Londres, pero mientras que Deidara podía ser brutal, ya que tenía mucho de Sakumo, Naruto estaba dotado de algunas de las cualidades de Kakashi. Era un don Juan, un notable seductor. No le importaba lo que se pensara de él, pero, a su manera, hacía todo lo posible para agradar a quienes le interesaban.

Saku sonrió. Pese a todos sus queridos y estrafalarios amigos, pese a todos los escándalos que florecían a su alrededor, los duelos que había tenido, las apuestas que había hecho, Naruto era a veces el hipócrita más adorable en lo que a ella se refería. Porque si alguno de sus disolutos amigos se atrevía a mirarla siquiera de reojo, era invitado enseguida a un combate de boxeo. Y hasta los hombres más mujeriegos aprendieron a ocultar sus deseos cuando ella visitaba a su tío, y conformarse con una charla inofensiva. Si el tío Sakumo llegaba a enterarse de que ella había estado en el mismo cuarto con algunos de los hombres que había conocido, algunas cabezas podían rodar, especialmente la de Naruto. Pero Sakumo nunca lo supo, y, aunque Kakashi lo sospechaba, nunca había sido tan estricto como Sakumo.

Los tíos la trataban más como a una hija que como a una sobrina, porque los cuatro la habían educado desde la muerte de sus padres, cuando Saku sólo contaba dos años. Literalmente la habían compartido desde que cumplió seis años. Kakashi vivía por entonces en Londres, al igual que Deidara y Naruto. Los tres tuvieron una gran pelea con Sakumo, porque éste insistía en que ella siguiera en el campo. Le permitía y toleraba que viviera seis meses del año con Kakashi, donde podía ver con frecuencia a los tíos más jóvenes. Cuando ella cumplió once años, Naruto pidió pasar un tiempo con ella. Se le concedieron los meses de verano, que eran de estricta diversión. Y él se sintió feliz haciendo el sacrificio de transformar todos los años su casa de soltero, cosa que se hacía fácilmente, porque junto con Saku llegaban su doncella, su niñera y su gobernanta. Naruto y Saku comían dos veces por semana con Kakashi y su familia. Pero pese al encanto de aquella vida doméstica, Naruto nunca había sentido deseos de casarse. Seguía siendo soltero. Cuando Sakura fue presentada en sociedad ya no resultaba adecuado que pasara parte del año con este tío, de manera que ahora sólo le veía de vez en cuando. Ah, bueno, pensaba Saku, lo cierto era que ella iba a casarse pronto. No era lo que deseaba especialmente. Con mucho gusto se hubiera divertido unos años más. Pero sus tíos querían que se casara. Suponían que su deseo era encontrar un marido conveniente y formar una familia. ¿Acaso no era éste el deseo de toda muchacha? Lo cierto es que se habían reunido para discutir el tema y, pese a que ella había afirmado que no estaba preparada para dejar el seno de la familia, las buenas intenciones de ellos prevalecieron sobre las protestas de Saku, hasta que, finalmente, ella cedió.

A partir de entonces ella había hecho todo lo posible para agradarles, porque les quería mucho a los cuatro. Presentó pretendiente tras pretendiente pero, uno u otro de los tíos encontraban un defecto en uno de los jóvenes. Ella continuó la búsqueda en el continente, pero ya estaba harta de mirar con ojos críticos a cada hombre que se le acercaba. No podía hacerse amigos. No podía divertirse. Cada hombre debía ser cuidadosamente disecado y analizado... ¿estaba materializado su futuro marido? ¿Era acaso esa persona mágica que todos sus tíos iban a aprobar?

Ella empezaba a sospechar que tal hombre no existía, y desesperadamente necesitaba terminar con aquella búsqueda obsesiva. Quería ver a su tío Naruto, el único capaz de entender, de interceder ante el tío Sakumo. Pero Naruto estaba visitando a un amigo en el campo cuando ella volvió a Londres, y no había regresado hasta la noche anterior.

Saku había ido dos veces a verle aquel mismo día, pero no le había encontrado y finalmente le dejó una nota. Seguramente ya la había recibido. ¿Por qué no había venido?

En el momento en que estaba pensando en ello, un coche se detuvo delante de la casa. Ella rió con una carcajada alegre, musical.

—¡Al fin!

—¿Cómo? —se sobresaltó Hotaru—. Todavía no he terminado. Quiero deciros que no ha sido fácil arreglaros el pelo. Sigo diciendo que deberíais cortarlo. Tanto vos como yo ganaríamos tiempo.

—No importa, Hotaru. —Saku se puso de pie de un salto, haciendo que varias horquillas cayeran al suelo—. Ha llegado el tío Naruto.

—Eh, ¿adónde vais vestida de esa manera? —El tono de Hotaru era profundamente irritado.

Pero Saku no le prestó atención y salió corriendo de la habitación; oyó el grito de Hotaru: «¡Sakura Haru-no!». Pero no se detuvo. Corrió hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al salón de abajo, pero allí se dio cuenta de la escasa ropa que llevaba. Rápidamente se refugió en un rincón, decidida a no salir hasta que oyera la voz de su tío. Pero no la oyó. En lugar de esto escuchó una voz de mujer y, cuando espió vacilante desde el rincón, quedó decepcionada al ver que el lacayo hacía pasar a una señora, no al tío Naruto. La dama era lady Tal o Cual, alguien a quien Saku había conocido hacía unos días en Hyde Park. Caramba, ¿dónde diablos se había metido Naruto?

En aquel momento Hotaru la tomó del brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo. Hotaru se tomaba libertades, ésta era la verdad, pero no era de extrañar, porque había estado con Saku tanto tiempo como la niñera Tess, es decir, siempre.

—Nunca he visto nada más escandaloso que usted allí de pie, en ropa interior —la reprendió Hotaru, mientras empujaba a Saku al taburete delante del pequeño tocador—. Tendríamos que enseñaros a comportaros mejor.

—Creí que era el tío Naruto.

—No es una excusa.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que verle esta noche. Ya sabes para qué, Hotaru. Es el único que puede ayudarme. Escribirá al tío Sakumo y finalmente podré descansar.

—¿Y creéis que vuestro tío Naruto pueda decir al marqués algo que os sea útil?

Saku hizo una mueca.

—Lo que voy a sugerir es que sean ellos quienes me encuentren un marido.

Hotaru movió la cabeza y suspiró.

—No os gustará el hombre que elegirán para usted, hija mía.

—Tal vez. Pero ahora ya no me importa... —insistió ella—. Sería bueno que yo pudiera elegir a mi marido, pero ya sé que mi elección no será tomada en cuenta si, de acuerdo con ellos, es mala. Me he estado exhibiendo desde hace un año, he ido a tantas reuniones, fiestas y bailes que los odio a todos. Nunca creí llegar a decir esto. ¡Vamos, si se me hacía corto el tiempo para bailar en mi primera fiesta!

—Es comprensible, querida —dijo Hotaru para apaciguarla.

—Lo único que pido es que el tío Naruto comprenda y quiera ayudarme. Sólo quiero retirarme al campo, vivir otra vez tranquilamente... con o sin marido. Si pudiera encontrar esta noche al hombre que me conviene, me casaría con él mañana, cualquier cosa con tal de cortar este ajetreo social, pero sé que no va a suceder, de manera que lo mejor es dejar que mis tíos elijan. Como los conozco, tardarán años en hacerlo. Nunca se ponen de acuerdo en nada y, entretanto, yo me iré a casa en Haverston.

—No veo qué puede hacer vuestro tío Naruto que no podáis hacer vos. No le tenéis miedo al marqués. Podéis manejarlo con el meñique cuando os da la gana. ¿Acaso ya no lo habéis hecho con frecuencia? Decidle cuán desdichada sois y él...

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —exclamó Saku sin aliento—. No puedo hacer que el tío Sakumo crea que me ha hecho desgraciada. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Sois de corazón demasiado tierno para vuestra conveniencia, hija mía —gruñó Hotaru—. ¿Pensáis por lo tanto seguir siendo desdichada?

—No. Por eso quiero que el tío Naruto le escriba al tío Sakumo. Si yo lo hago, y él insiste en que siga aquí, ¿qué sacaré con esto? Pero si la carta de Naruto es despreciada, sabré que el plan no da resultado y tendré tiempo para pensar en otra cosa.

—Bueno, no cabe duda de que esta noche en el baile veréis a lord Naruto.

—No. Él odia los bailes. No querría asistir ni muerto a uno, ni siquiera lo haría por mí. Bueno, caramba, todo tendrá que esperar hasta mañana... —Hotaru frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado—. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé? —preguntó Saku.

Hotaru se encogió de hombros.

—Es que... probablemente lord Naruto se irá por la mañana a Haverston y no volverá en tres o cuatro días. Pero podéis esperar ese tiempo.

—¿Quién te dijo que se marchará?

—Oí que lord Kakashi le decía a su esposa que el marqués le había mandado llamar. Creo que van a citarlo de nuevo por algún otro problema en el que se ha metido.

—¡No! —Y añadió preocupada—: No crees que ya se ha ido, ¿verdad?

—De verdad que no. —Hotaru sonrió—. Ese sinvergüenza no debe tener muchas ganas de enfrentarse a su hermano mayor. Estoy segura de que retrasará la partida todo el tiempo que pueda.

—Entonces tengo que verlo esta noche. Esto es perfecto. Él podrá convencer más fácilmente al tío Sakumo en persona que por carta.

—Pero no podéis ir ahora a casa de lord Naruto —protestó Hotaru—. Ya es casi hora de partir para el baile.

—Ayúdame pronto a ponerme el vestido. Naruto vive a unas pocas calles de aquí. Tomaré el coche y regresaré antes de que mis primas estén listas para partir.

Lo cierto es que las otras ya estaban listas y sólo esperaban a Saku cuando ésta corrió unos minutos después escaleras abajo. Aquello era incómodo, pero no iban a disuadirla. Hizo a un lado a su prima mayor al entrar a la sala, ofreciendo a las otras una vaga sonrisa a manera de saludo.

—Sora, realmente detesto tener que pedirte esto, pero necesito el coche unos minutos antes de que todos partamos.

—¿Cómo?

Ella había hablado en murmullo, pero la exclamación de él hizo que todos se volvieran a mirarlos. Ella suspiró.

—En verdad, Sora, no deberías comportarte como si te hubiera pedido el mundo.

Sora, consciente de que los observaban, y sorprendido de su momentánea falta de control, recobró toda la dignidad que pudo y dijo en el tono más razonable que logró dominar:

—¡Hace ya diez minutos que te esperamos, y quieres que esperemos aún más!

Tres suspiros ultrajados llegaron a sus oídos, pero Saku no se dignó mirar a sus primas.

—No lo pediría si no fuera importante, Sora. No tardaré más de media hora... bueno, seguramente menos de una hora. Tengo que ver al tío Naruto.

—¡No, no y no! —exclamó Ino, que rara vez levantaba la voz—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada, Saku? Tú no eres así. Harás que todas lleguemos tarde. Tenemos que partir enseguida.

—Tonterías —dijo Saku—. Seguramente no querréis ser las primeras, ¿verdad?

—Pero tampoco queremos ser las últimas en llegar —dijo Shion, caprichosa—. El baile se iniciará dentro de media hora, y tardaremos el mismo tiempo en llegar. ¿Es tan importante que veas ahora al tío Naruto?

—Es un asunto personal y no puede esperar. Él parte mañana temprano para Haverston. No podré hablar con él a menos que vaya a verle enseguida.

—Espera que regrese —dijo Shion—. ¿Por qué no esperas a que regrese?

—Porque no puedo esperar. —Al ver que sus primas estaban todas contra ella y lady Tal por Cual igualmente agitada, Saku se decidió—. Bueno, aceptaré un coche alquilado o una litera, Sora, si enviáis a uno de los lacayos a buscarlo. Iré al baile a unirme con vosotras en cuanto haya terminado.

—Imposible.

Sora estaba enfadado. Era muy de su prima meterla en alguna tontería de modo que él, que era el mayor, cargara más tarde con la responsabilidad. Pero esta vez no lo haría, por Dios. Él era mayor, sabía lo que hacía y ella no iba a envolverle como solía hacerlo.

Marshall dijo impertérrito:

—¿Un coche alquilado? ¿Por la noche? No es seguro, y lo sabes, Saku.

—Kazuma puede acompañarme.

—Pero Kazuma no desea hacerlo —replicó con rapidez la escolta en cuestión—. Y no me hagas caritas de niña malcriada, Saku. Yo tampoco quiero llegar tarde al baile.

—Por favor, Kazuma.

—No.

Saku miró todas aquellas caras tan poco comprensivas. Pero no quería ceder.

—Entonces no iré al baile. Además, hoy no tenía ganas de ir.

—Oh, no. —Sora sacudió gravemente la cabeza—. Te conozco demasiado, querida prima. Apenas nos hayamos ido te escabullirás e irás a pie hasta la casa del tío Naruto. Y mi padre me matará.

—Soy demasiado inteligente para hacer eso, Sora —replicó ella provocativa—. Enviaré otro mensaje a Naruto y esperaré que él venga aquí.

—¿Y si él no viene? —señaló Sora—. Tiene cosas más importantes que contestar a una llamada tuya en cuanto le hagas una seña. Además, es probable que no esté en su casa. No. Vendrás con nosotros y esto es definitivo.

—No iré.

—Irás.

—Puede ir en mi coche —todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la invitada—. Mi cochero y el lacayo están conmigo desde hace años y puedo confiar en que la llevarán sana y salva donde desee y después al baile.

La sonrisa de Saku fue deslumbrante.

—Espléndido... Realmente es usted mi salvadora, lady...

—Uzumaki —replicó la dama—. Nos han presentado esta semana.

—Sí, en el parque, lo recuerdo. Lo cierto es que soy muy olvidadiza con los nombres, he conocido mucha gente este último año. Nunca os lo agradeceré bastante.

—No es nada. Me hace feliz seros útil.

Y Karin estaba feliz... cualquier cosa para partir cuanto antes. Ya era bastante malo haber tenido que aceptar a Sora Hatake como acompañante para el gran baile de la temporada. Pero él era el único entre la docena de caballeros a los que había enviado notas esa mañana que no la había rechazado con una u otra excusa. Hatake, que era menor que ella, había sido un comodín de último momento. Y aquí estaba ella ahora, en medio de una disputa familiar, todo debido a esta muchachita descarada.

—Bueno, Sora —dijo Saku—, no puedes oponerte ahora.

—No, supongo que no —dijo él de mala gana—, pero recuerda que has dicho que tardarás media hora, prima. Es mejor que llegues a casa de los Senju antes que mi padre se dé cuenta de que no estás. De lo contrario, lo pasaremos muy mal, y tú lo sabes.

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo, ya apareció Sakurita.**

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_


	4. Chapter 3

**********Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi ****Kishi****moto******************** y la historia es una adaptación de la novela**** Amar Una Sola Vez ********de Johanna Lindsey**_******.**_

* * *

_**Amar una Sola Vez**_

_**Johanna Lindsey**_

**Capítulo III**

–Pero hablo en serio Naruto –exclamó Sakura mientras lo miraba con cuidado desde el otro extremo de la sala–. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí? Esta es una emergencia, Naruto.

Ella había tenido que esperar veinte minutos a que lo despertaran, porque él había pasado todo el día en su club bebiendo y jugando, después había ido a su casa y se había dejado caer en la cama. Se habían perdido otros diez minutos mientras ella procuraba convencerle de que se trataba de un asunto muy serio. La media hora concedida ya había pasado, y apenas había empezado. Sora iba a matarla.

–Vamos, gatita. Antes de una semana, en el campo, echarás de menos a este viejo y alegre Londres. Si necesitas descansar, dile al chico de Kakashi que estás enferma o algo así. Unos días en tu cuarto y me darás las gracias por no haberte tomado en serio en este Lema.

–Todo este año no he tenido más que una vida de diversión –siguió Sakura, decidida–. En mi gira por el extranjero pasé de un baile a otro, no de uno a otro país. Y no es sólo que esté harta de las continuas diversiones, Naruto. Esto podría soportarlo. Ni siquiera sugiero pasar toda la temporada en Haverston, sino unas pocas semanas para recobrarme. Es esta cacería de marido lo que va a acabar conmigo. De verdad.

–Nadie dice que tienes que casarte con el primer hombre que se te cruce en el camino, gatita –dijo Naruto razonablemente.

–¿El primer hombre? Ha habido centenares, Naruto. Debes de saber que ahora me apodan «el pescado frío».

–¿Quién lo ha hecho, Dios mío?

–El apodo es muy apropiado. Me he mostrado fría y tajante. Tenía que serlo, porque me he negado a dar esperanzas a un hombre cuando no había esperanza.

–¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –preguntó Naruto bruscamente.

–Que contraté a sir Shikamaru Nara mucho antes de que terminara la última temporada.

–¿A ese viejo reprobó? ¿Para qué le contrataste?

–Para que actuara, bueno, como consejero, diría –confesó ella–. Ese viejo reprobó, como lo llamas tú, conoce a todo el mundo. Y también sabe todo lo que hay que saber acerca de cualquiera. Después que mi sexto pretendiente no logró aprobar el examen al que lo sometisteis tú y tus hermanos, pensé que era inútil que yo me decepcionara o que decepcionara a más caballeros teniendo que volver a pasar por todo eso. Pagué a Nara para que se ocupe de cualquier asunto que yo pueda iniciar. Posee una lista de las cosas que tú y tus hermanos podéis desaprobar en un hombre y ha movido la cabeza ante cualquier hombre soltero que he conocido últimamente. Esto me ha ahorrado tiempo y no me ha frustrado, pero también ha hecho que me pusieran ese mote. Es imposible, Naruto. Puedo satisfacer a Sakumo, pero no a tí... a ti, pero no a Kakashi. Por suerte el tío Deidara no está aquí para dar su opinión. No existe un hombre vivo que pueda gustaros a los cuatro.

–Eso es absurdo –protestó él–; pienso en media docena de candidatos que estarían muy bien.

–¿De verdad, Naruto? –preguntó ella con dulzura–. ¿De verdad, querrías que me casara con alguno de ellos? Él puso cara ofendida, pero de pronto sonrió:

–No, creo que no.

–Entonces comprendes la dificultad en que me encuentro.

–¿Pero no quieres casarte, gatita?

–Claro que quiero casarme. Y no dudo que el hombre que tú y tus hermanos vais a encontrar para mí me hará muy feliz.

–¿Cómo? La miró furioso–. ¡Oh, no, no hablas en serio! ¡No puedes echarme esa responsabilidad sobre los hombres, Saku!

–De acuerdo, entonces –asintió ella–. Lo dejaremos a cargo del tío Sakumo.

–No sea tonta. Hará que te cases con un tirano como él.

–Vamos, Naruto, sabes que eso no es verdad, –Sonreía.

–Bueno, terminemos –gruñó él.

–¿Comprendes, Naruto? De este modo no tendré que estar examinando a cada hombre que conozco. Quiero divertirme de nuevo, poder hablar con un hombre sin tener que analizarlo, bailar sin preguntarme si mi compañero es un marido en potencia. Las cosas han llegado a un punto que, ante cada hombre que encuentro, me pregunto: ¿me casare con él? ¿Podré amarlo? ¿Será conmigo tan bueno y cariñoso como...? –se interrumpió, ruborizada.

–¿Cómo…? –insistió él.

–Oh, es mejor que lo sepas –dijo ella con un suspiro–. Comparo a cada hombre contigo y con mis otros tíos. No puedo evitarlo. Casi desearía que todos vosotros no me quisieseis tanto. Me habéis mimado de una manera desvergonzada. Quiero que mi marido sea un compendio de todos vosotros.

–¿Pero qué te hemos hecho?

Estaba a punto de reír y ella se enojó.

–Te parece muy divertido, ¿verdad? Me gustaría que tú afrontaras este problema. Y si no me dais un descanso, juro que procuraré ponerme en contacto con el tío Deidara, para que me lleve lejos.

Él se calmó instantáneamente. Aunque era quien estaba más cerca de Deidara, siempre se había mostrado furioso y no perdonaba lo que su hermano había hecho.

–No digas eso, Saku –la previno–. No estás pensando claramente. Involucrar a Deidara en esto empeorará las cosas, en lugar de mejorarlas.

Ella insistió, despiadada.

–Entonces, ¿dirás al tío Sakumo que quiero volver por un tiempo a casa? ¿Le dirás que estoy harta de buscar un marido y que esperaré hasta que vosotros tres os pongáis de acuerdo sobre el hombre con quien voy a casarme?

–Vamos, Saku, a Sakumo esto le va a gustar tan poco como a mí. Deberías elegir por ti misma, encontrar a alguien y enamorarte.

–Lo he intentado. –Siguió un pesado silencio. Naruto frunció el ceño.

–¡Lord Hyuga era un asno pomposo!

–¿Acaso crees no lo sé? Pensé que era el indicado. Bueno, ¡era como para enamorarse!

–Podrías haber aceptado a Kiba, sí a Kakashi no se le hubiera ocurrido que podía ser un padre detestable. –Naruto seguía frunciendo el ceño.

–Sí, bueno, no cabe duda de que el tío Kakashi tuvo razón. Otra vez fue una suerte que no me enamorara.

–Realmente eres una artista en esto de deprimir a un hombre, gatita. Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, ¿sabes?

–Lo sé y os quiero por eso. Sé que adoraré al hombre que vosotros tres decidáis que será un perfecto marido.

–¿De verdad? –Sonrió.– No estoy tan seguro. Si Sakumo consiente en esto, por ejemplo, buscará un hombre que no se me parezca en nada.

Estaba bromeando. Si había alguien que desaprobaría a un marido como Naruto para ella, ese era el mismo Naruto. Sakura rió.

–Bueno, siempre podrás convertir a mi marido a tu gusto, Naruto...una vez que yo esté casada.

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el tercer capítulo, ahora si les tengo no solo capítulo nuevo, también mucha molestia por ciertos comentarios y les tengo respuesta a ellos.**

**No tengo las intenciones de borrar ninguna de mis adaptaciones y si les molesta tanto, simplemente no las lean y si quieren reportarla, con todo gusto y si quieren sigan berreando porque esto se queda, porque ya se lo hicieron a muchas pero a mi no me la harán.**

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_


	5. Chapter 4

**************Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi ****Kishi****moto******************** y la historia es una adaptación de la novela**** Amar Una Sola Vez ****de Johanna Lindsey**_**.**_

* * *

_**Amar una Sola Vez**_

_**Johanna Lindsey**_

**Capítulo IV**

Suigetsu Hōzuki gritó triunfante, al frenar su caballo en el extremo de Green Park, del lado de Piccadilly.

–¡Me debes veinte libras, Sasuke! –exclamó por encima del hombre cuando el vizconde llegó al galope detrás de él, en su bayo. Sasuke Uchiha hizo una mueca sombría a Suigetsu.

Empezaron a hacer girar en círculo sus caballos. Los dos amigos acababan de salir de Boodles, tras terminar una perfecta partida de cartas, cuando Suigetsu mencionó su nuevo potro negro. Sasuke estaba lo bastante borracho como para aceptar la apuesta, y mandaron a buscar sus caballos.

–Los dos podríamos habernos roto la nuca, ¿sabes? –dijo Sasuke muy razonablemente, aunque sus ojos veían casi doble–. Recuérdame que no vuelva a repetir esto.

Suigetsu pensó que aquello era terriblemente gracioso y empezó a reír tan fuerte que casi perdió el equilibrio.

–¡Como si alguien pudiera impedir que hicieras lo que te da la gana, especialmente cuando estás borracho! Pero no importa, viejo. Probablemente mañana no recordarás esta audaz escapada y, si la recuerdas, no creerás en tu memoria. Ah, ¿dónde diablos estaba esa maldita luna, cuando más la necesitábamos?

Sasuke miró la órbita de plata que emergía de un bloque de nubes. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

¡Maldición! La carrera debía haberle despejado un poco la cabeza.

Su mirada era vaga, pero logró enfocar a su amigo.

–¿Cuánto quieres por ese caballo, Suigetsu?

–No quiero venderlo. Ganaré más carreras con él.

–¿Cuánto? –repitió tercamente Sasuke.

–Pague por él doscientas cincuenta, pero...

–Trescientas.

–No está a la venta.

–Cuatrocientas.

–Vamos, Sasuke –protestó Suigetsu.

–Quinientas.

–Te lo mandaré por la mañana. –Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

–Debí pedir mil –dijo Suigetsu sonriendo–. Pero sé dónde puedo comprar al hermano de este caballo por doscientos cincuenta y no quise aprovecharme de ti.

Sasuke rió.

–Estás desperdiciando tu talento, Suigetsu. Deberías conseguir un puesto en el mercado de Smithfield, vendiendo carne de caballo.

–¿Y dar a mi pobre madre un motivo más para maldecir el día en que tuvo a este hijo? No, gracias. Seguiré como soy, aprovechándome de los que hacen buenas ofertas, como tú, para sacar un limpio y bonito beneficio. De todos modos es más divertido. Y hablando de diversión, ¿no deberías presentarte esta noche en casa de Senju?

–Maldición –gruñó Sasuke, y todo su buen humor desapareció–. ¿Para qué me lo has recordado?

–Es mi buena acción del día de hoy.

–No me acercaría a ese lugar si no tuviera que cortarle las alas a mi gallinita –confesó Sasuke.

–¿Te alborotó las plumas, eh?

–¿Creerás que piensa ponerme celoso? –pregunto Sasuke, ofendido.

–¿Tú, celoso? –Suigetsu resopló–. Me gustaría ver ese día, de verdad me gustaría.

–Estás invitado a venir y ver mi actuación. Quiero dar una buena lección a lady K. antes de terminar –dijo Sasuke sombríamente.

–Supongo que no pensarás invitar a dar un paseo al pobre tipo que le sirve de acompañante, ¿verdad?

–¡Dios, batirse por una mujer! Claro que no. Pero ella lo creerá, cuando en realidad le daré la bendición para que se quede con ella. Y ella quedará para lamentar su locura, porque me verá por última vez.

–Es una nueva manera de afrontar el problema – musitó Suigetsu– lo recordaré para imitarte. Oye: ¿por qué no me das a mí la bendición para que la reciba? Lady K. es una mujer muy bonita. Pero...–Suigetsu miró al otro lado de la calle.– Hablando de... ¿no es ese su carruaje?

Sasuke siguió la dirección señalada y vio el coche brillante y chillonamente pintado de rosa y verde, que tan bien conocía. –Imposible –murmuró–. Ella moriría antes de llegar tarde a ese baile, y ya hace raro que ha empezado.

–No conozco a nadie más que posea un coche de aspecto tan elegante –señaló Suigetsu–. He pensado pintar el mío con esos colores.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada horrorizada y volvió a mirar a la calle.

–¿Conocemos a alguien que viva en esta calle? –preguntó a su amigo.

–No recuerdo a nadie –empezó diciendo Suigetsu–. Un momento... Creo que sé de quién es la casa junto a la que se ha detenido. La casa pertenece a la familia Hatake... ¿cómo se llama?... Ya sabes. No ese loco que se ha ido hace años, sino el otro, ese que tiene mejor puntería que nadie... ¡oh, ya lo tengo!¡Naruto! Lord Naruto. ¡Dios me valga! Espero que no quiera ponerte celoso con él. Ni si quiera tú te atreverías a meterte con él, Sasuke.

Sasuke no contestó. Lenta, muy lentamente, dejó el parque y atravesó la calle. Si se trataba de Karin, estaba realmente donde él no podía dejar de verla, porque pasaba por allí todas las noches cuando se dirigía al club. Se había despertado su curiosidad. ¿Estaría Karin sentada en aquel coche cerrado, esperando a que él pasara, sin saber que él ya la había dejado atrás? ¿Había encontrado acompañante para aquel maldito baile y ahora quería a toda cosa arrastrarlo a él? Porque era imposible que conociera a Naruto Hatake. Él y sus amigos eran un grupo totalmente diferente, todos calaveras, todos despreciados por la sociedad. La reputación de Sasuke podía estar manchada, pero ni siquiera él se mezclaría con aquel grupo de desechos.

Aunque tal vez hubiera conocido de algún modo a Hatake, no se pasaría allí precisamente esta noche. El baile de los Senju era demasiado importante. No había hablado de otra cosa desde hacía un mes.

¿Y si hubiera ido a flirtear con Hatake? Sasuke se detuvo ante la acera, a tres casas de distancia. Suigetsu le alcanzó: parecía alarmado.

–No es una apuesta lo que he hecho, ¿sabes? –dijo muy gravemente–. Espero que no pienses hacer una tontería, ¿verdad?

–He estado pensando, Suigetsu –Sasuke sonreía.– Si lady K., está ahí, saldrá en cualquier momento.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–El baile. Tal vez llegue tarde, pero no querrá perderlo, te lo aseguro. Pero tal vez lo pierda después de todo. Sí, no le vendría mal perderlo. Una mujer no debe preocuparse tanto por una cosa hasta el punto de olvidar al hombre de su vida. Es una lección que debe aprender bien, ¿no te parece? Sí, tiene que aprenderla. Muy bien. Para que no vuelva a cometer el mismo error.

–Uchiha, ¿qué demonios estás planeando? –preguntó Suigetsu alarmado.

Sasuke no contestó, porque su atención se vio distraída por una puerta que se abría calle arriba. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando Karin Uzumaki emergió. Llevaba sobre los ojos un antifaz negro, y se cubría la cara con las manos, pero él hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte aquel pelo. Llevaba una larga capa bordeada de piel, cerrada en la garganta. La capa estaba echada hacia atrás, revelando un maravilloso vestido rosa. Sasuke quedó atónito. ¿Rosa? No era uno de sus colores preferidos. Con desprecio decía que era el color de la inocencia, condición que había perdido hacía tiempo sin lamentarlo. Supuso que quería impresionar a la duquesa de Senju con su juventud.

Se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado y Sasuke reconoció a Naruto Hatake. Conocía muy bien aquellos hermosos rasgos rubios, lo había visto con frecuencia en los clubes, aunque no se podía decir exactamente que fueran conocidos. Karin le debía encontrar muy atractivo, Sasuke tuvo que reconocerlo. Bueno, que tuviera suerte. Hatake era un soltero, si se quiere, más empedernido que Sasuke. Jamás Karin lograría llevarlo ante el altar. ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta?

Miró divertido cómo ella abrazaba a Hatake y le daba un rápido beso. Era obvio que él no iba a acompañarla al baile, porque estaba vestido con una bata de estar en casa.

–¿Bueno, qué piensas de esto? –preguntó Suigetsu, muy incómodo, acercando un poco más su caballo–. Es lady K. ¿verdad?

–Sí, y el coche está colocado hacia aquí, Suigetsu, de manera que me iré por el otro lado. Hazme el favor de entretenerlo hasta que dé la vuelta, todo el tiempo que puedas.

–Caramba, ¿qué piensas hacer?

–¿Qué pienso hacer? Pues llevar a casa conmigo a Lady K. ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer? –dijo Sasuke con una risita–. Daré la vuelta a la manzana y cortaré por Mayfair, para volver a Park Lane con ella. Espérame allí.

–¡Que te ahorquen, Sasuke! –exclamó Suigetsu–. ¡Hatake está ahí, de pie!

–Sí, pero no irá a perseguirme por la calle a pie, ¿verdad? Y no debe tener un arma a mano si acaba de acostarse con ella.

–No lo hagas, Sasuke.

Pero Sasuke no estaba lo bastante sobrio como para pensar Movió su corcel por la calle en dirección al coche, adquiriendo un poco de velocidad antes de llegar junto a él. Después giró al final de la calle y subió a la acera, tomando a todos por sorpresa, al detenerse entre la casa y el coche. Se apoderó de Karin, la levantó y la puso atravesada sobre su caballo.

Muy bien hecho, se felicitó a sí mismo. No lo hubiera realizado mejor en caso de no estar borracho. Los gritos estallaron tras él, pero él no disminuyó el galope del caballo. La mujer que llevaba atravesada sobre el animal empezó a chillar, pero él le puso rápidamente en la boca su pañuelo de seda blanca, sofocando sus gritos. Después le ató las muñecas con su corbata.

Ella se revolvía con tanta fuerza que él corría peligro de perderla, de manera que la hizo dar vuelta hasta que quedó sentada delante de él, y entonces le echó la caperuza de la capa sobre la cabeza, envolviéndola más. Es como un saco, pensó con satisfacción. Rió cuando doblaron en una esquina y se dirigieron hacia Park Lane.

–Parece que nadie nos sigue, querida. Tal vez tu cochero, Temujin, me haya reconocido y sabe que estás en buenas manos. –Volvió a reír oyendo los sonidos sofocados que ella hacía bajo la capa.– Si, ya sé que estás enojada conmigo Karin. Pero consuélate: podrás tener un ataque de rabia cuando te deje partir... mañana.

Ella empezó a luchar de nuevo, pero unos escasos minutos después llegaron a su casa de la ciudad en Park Lane. Suigetsu Hōzuki estaba de pie ante la gran zona oscura de Hyde park, al otro lado de la calle, y sólo él vio que Sasuke se echaba el bulto sobre el hombro, y se metía dentro de la casa. El lacayo procuró no parecer demasiado sorprendido.

Suigetsu los siguió adentro y dijo:

–Ni siquiera intentaron seguirte.

–Oh, eso significa que el cochero me reconoció –dijo Sasuke riendo–. Probablemente ya le ha explicado a Hatake que la dama y yo somos amigos.

–Todavía me parece increíble lo que has hecho, Sasuke. Ella nunca te lo perdonará.

–Ya lo sé. Pero ahora sé un buen amigo y sígueme arriba para encender algunas lámparas antes que yo deposite mi equipaje. – Hizo una pausa para sonreír a su criado, que tenía los ojos clavados en los pies que colgaban del hombro de Su Señoría– Dile a mi lacayo que saque mi ropa de etiqueta, Mui. Quiero salir de aquí en diez minutos. Y si se presenta alguien, con el motivo que sea, dile que salí hace una hora para el baile del duque de Senju.

–Está bien, milord.

–¿Sigues con la idea de ir? –preguntó Suigetsu atónito, cuando él y el mayordomo subían detrás de Sasuke.

–Naturalmente –replicó Sasuke–, pienso bailar toda la noche.

Se detuvo ante un dormitorio en el fondo de la casa, en el segundo piso, no sin controlar antes que en el cuarto no hubiera nada de valor que Karin pudiera destrozar en su furia. Satisfecho, dijo a Mui que buscara la llave y después hizo una señal con la cabeza a Suigetsu para que encendiera la lámpara.

–Pórtate bien, querida y no alborotes demasiado, –Le palmeó las nalgas de manera familiar.– Si empiezas a chillar o haces tonterías, Mui se verá obligado a intervenir. Y estoy seguro de que no va a gustarte pasar las pocas horas siguientes, atada a la cama.–Hizo una seña a Suigetsu para que abandonara el cuarto antes de dejarla caer sobre la cama. Después aflojó la atadura de las muñecas y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un suave clic de la llave. Sabía que ella iba a quitarse la mordaza tarde o temprano, pero él no iba a estar allí para oírla.

–Vamos, Suigetsu. Tengo trajes de etiqueta que puedo prestarte si me quieres acompañar al baile.

Suigetsu movió la cabeza, confundido, mientras seguía a Sasuke hasta el primer piso, donde estaban sus habitaciones.

–Podría acompañarte, no tengo otra cosa que hacer, pero no entiendo por qué vas a ir ahora que ella no estará allí.

–Es el golpe final –rió Sasuke–. No tiene sentido dejar sin baile a lady K. si sus queridas amigas no le dicen mañana que no he perdido una pieza desde que llegué hasta que me fui.

–Eso es cruel, Uchiha.

–No más que el hecho de que me haya dejado por Hatake.

–Pero si eso no te importa –señaló Suigetsu, exasperado.

–En verdad, no me importa. De todos modos, es una especie de reacción ¿no? La dama se sentina exasperada si yo no hiciera nada.

–Si ella pudiera elegir tu reacción, Uchiha, estoy seguro de que no elegiría ésta.

–Oh, bueno, es mejor esto que provocar a duelo a Hatake. ¿No te parece?

–¡Cielos, claro que sí! –Suigetsu estaba auténticamente asustado.– No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra él.

–¿Lo crees? –murmuró Sasuke–. Bueno, es probable que sea así. Después de todo él tiene más práctica que yo. Pero nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Bueno al fin actualice y espero les guste y no volvamos a tener conflictos jejeje****. Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar.**

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_


End file.
